


Bleeding inside

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Day 10, F/M, How to Train Your Dragon AU, Mystery, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Whumptober 2020, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Hiccup gets kicked in the stomach by Ryker during a fight with the vampires and back at the gangs base he doesn't feel so well
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bleeding inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLSummers17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLSummers17/gifts).



> This story is written for Whumptober 2020 day 10 and part of the How to train your dragon vampire AU I share with @MLSummers17  
> Main fic will hopefully follow soon, tho it might be written and uploaded out of order. 
> 
> Arkin is the Original Character of MLSummers17 and I am writing him with her permission. Thank you <3 
> 
> Set in a modern era where mystical creatures exist, Hiccup and the gang are a group of Vampire hunters, trying to put an end to the brutal reign of the Grimborn clan (the most powerful Vampire family on the continent). While searching for another lens for the Mystery Eye, the gang gets attacked by Ryker and Lars 2 and Hiccup takes a hard kick to his gut. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping so if you spot any typos please point them out so I can fix them later :)

"You had one task to fulfill, only one! How hard could that be?!"

"I already told you, Dagur. We got attacked."

"By vampires!"

"What are you getting at?"

"What am I getting at? Hmm let me think...somebody must have tipped them off and you Mr. vampire are my number-one suspect!"

An incredulous snort, then Astrid's voice rang out. "Oh, shut up Dagur. It's not like they've ruined our whole operation, plus there were only two of them and they only attacked our group."

"Yeah for all we know they could have been there by chance," said Snotlout.

Hiccup stumbled up the stairs behind his friends, trying to shut out their bickering. He felt weird, could hardly keep up with them despite their slow pace. By the time he reached the end of the staircase, he was breathless and slightly nauseous. He blamed his sore ribs for it. Ryker had kicked him quite hard in the stomach during their fight and he'd probably killed him if it hadn't been for Astrid and her quick reflexes.

Dagur threw his hands up, exasperated. "Whatever!" he shouted, "I'll keep an eye on you, Mr. vampire." With that he kicked the door to the living room open and disappeared inside.

"Whatever you say," Arkin said, then turned to face Hiccup. "Are you alright, kid?"

Hiccup lifted his eyes to meet the vampire's blue ones - they were brimming with concern. He knew Arkin felt guilty for him getting hurt even if it wasn't his fault, the vampire had been caught up in his very own fight with another vampire that Hiccup didn't recognize.

"I'm fine," he told him and managed a small smile.

Just that he wasn't. There was a dizziness he couldn't shake, a slight ringing in his ears and he was thirsty, really thirsty. But he didn't want his friends to worry about him. There were more important things they had to take care of and his pain would probably wear off on its own.

"But a glass of water would be nice," he offered when Arkin crossed his arms in front of his chest, unconvinced.

"Hm, let's fetch you something then."  
\------

Hiccup put the empty water glass (his third one) down on the coffee table. It was antique but one could hardly make it out because it was cluttered over and over with newspaper snippets, documents of research, leftovers and Dagur's socks. The Victorian villa Dagur and Heather had inherited from their father was the perfect base for the vampire hunters but Oswald would probably turn in his grave if he could see what his house had been turned into.

Dagur paced in circles around the couch and Hiccup's dizziness only increased watching him so he focused on the big boar head above the fireplace instead and the two knives impeded into its side - added by Dagur on what he called a lazy Sunday afternoon. 

"What takes them so long? I'm hungry." Snotlout complained from where he was lounging on the couch.

The gang had split up in search of another mystery lens and so far only his and Dagur's group had returned. Fishlegs and the twins were still missing. Hiccup's stomach flipped painfully in what he hoped was primary concern for his friends when the door was pushed open and Fishlegs rushed in, followed by Ruff and Tuff.

"Have you got something?" Dagur demanded, but Fishlegs shook his head.

"The house turned out to be a dead end."he muttered, defeated.

Dagur let out a frustrated shout and Heather sighed as she got up from her armchair. "Well at least we're all alive. Let's have dinner and then have a look at the plan again, there must be something that we've missed."

Hiccup made to follow his friends but as soon as he got to his feet his nausea and dizziness increased tenfold. His vision blurred and he swayed, there was a coppery taste in his mouth.

"Hiccup!"

He staggered a few steps, barely registering the voices calling out his name, blindly reaching out and getting hold on something solid and soft at the same time. He figured it must be someone's arm. Hiccup grasped it as if his life depended on it as he doubled over and threw up on the floor.

"Fuck," a voice somewhere to his left called and it took Hiccup a few moments to realize it was Arkin's arm he was clinging to. Arkin's boots he had soiled.

"M'sorry," he muttered, his voice thin and weak.

"Don't mind the boots," Arkin said, his nostrils flaring and pupils blown wide as he regarded him half in concern half in torment. "You're not okay." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"What's wrong?" Dagur demanded, getting right into Hiccup's face and grabbing onto his shoulders as he sagged forward, trying to shove Arkin out of the way in the process, "Tell me, brother."

Hiccup tried to, but found that he couldn't. His stomach hurt and he gagged, threatening to throw up again.

"He just threw up blood," Arkin explained through gritted teeth. Hiccup's heartbeat sped up as realization hit him. He hadn't expected to feel great after getting kicked in the guts, but he sure as hell hadn't expected it to be that bad. Another thought hit him - he just threw up blood onto his very caring, very abstinent vampire friend. He could only imagine what that must do to him and a pang of guilt rushed through his body.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled again and the last thing he noticed were his friends gathering around him before his world went black.

\------

Hiccup woke again to the beeping sound of machines. Slowly he pried his eyes open. Something golden was hovering above him. He blinked several times and finally Astrid's face cleared before his eyes, her long hair tickling his nose.

"Hiccup! Oh thank god, you're awake."

"Hi," he muttered, his throat very dry, "What happened?"

"You've been bleeding internally," Astrid explained and only then did Hiccup take notice of the black circles under her eyes, "You needed surgery."

"Oh," Hiccup stared at her for a moment. Then he remembered. "Arkin - my blood..."

"It's alright, kid."

Arkin detached himself from the wall he'd been leaning against, the slight disheveled look of his blond ponytail the only indication that he'd not once left the boys side, probably for days. He crossed the room and placed one large hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Your blood could never tempt me, my friend. You know that." he said and smiled, "I'm just glad we got you here in time."

Hiccup swallowed thickly and nodded. Just then did it hit him that he could consider himself lucky to be still alive and breathing.

"Yeah," he muttered, placing his hands over both Astrid's and Arkin's, "I am glad too."


End file.
